lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Bretonia
The Kingdom of Bretonia is a major Human Kingdom historically centered around France, and the southern sections of England that was deemed by many to be the largest and most powerful Kingdom in Europe on par with even the mighty Empire. The Kingdom of Bretonia was ravaged and nearly destroyed during the War in France and this has changed the fabric of Europe along with the power bases of the Kingdoms of Europe that relied upon Bretonia just to surive. Following this disaster they moved the center of their kingdom to the England province. The destruction of France not only heavily damaged the soul of the Kingdom, but it left it with a desperatly small population, and severly depleted army. This situation has been further complicated by the fact that they appear to be facing a very serious foe in both Wales, and Pruta who are desperate they get their kingdoms back. House Eisenburg was the house that came to define the Kingdom of Bretonia when they were one of the last houses given supplies and gold by the Dwarves who wanted to expand the human presence in France so that they were not alone in fighting the Trollocs and others. The Kingdom of Bretonia would expand massively and the members of House Eisenburg would be some of the largest benifactors of this growth as they became one of the top five houses in all of Europe and their wealth approached even that of House Franz. House Eisenburg would be nearly completely destroyed during the Fall of France with only one member suriving, and much of their wealth and power base lost on the battlefields that littered France. The Kingdom is now Ruled by the young King Jesse Eisenburg, who is married to the Queen of Bretonia Lindsay Eisenburg, and has been working tirelessly to both regrow the power base of House Eisenburg and at the same time to make sure his heirs that have been born are able to grow it as well. The Kingdom of Bretonia was converted to the religion of Christianity following the successful Proselytism of Mathew the Apostle and founded the National Church of Fraticelli after the first Arch-Bishop of Bretonia, and since this day the Kingdom of Bretonia has been near exclusively Christian with other religions barely accepted. The Kingdom of Bretonia was different from the other large kingdoms within Europe in that it was dominated by the Frankish ethnicity. This Frankish domination continued for much of their history but when England became a province the Franks begin to emmigrate their to suplement the population with more loyal citizens of Bretonia, and by the time of the Fall of France there were large numbers of Franks in England. The Franks would retreat on mass to England during the Fall of France further supllementing the population of Franks in England and allowing the continuation of a Frankish Kingdom but things had changed in England. As the KIngdom of Bretonia expanded in England they had brought more and more Anglos into their ranks and now they were a serious player in the Kingdom of Bretonia to the point that they needed to rewarded with positions of ranks or elce their might be trouble. The Kingdom of Bretonia was founded during the days following the Downfall of Numeron, and the influx of Franks that flooded into France during the Great Migration. During this time the Kingdom of Bretonia was led by a large number of small tribes of which the largest power in the entire region was the Dwarves of Karak Matron, and the Trollocs who controlled much of the region. During this time the Dwarves gave huge resources, and support to the human Frankish Tribes of the region and from there a massive conflict would break out which would end with the rise of House Eisenburg, the creation of the Kingdom of Bretonia, and the destruction of much of the Trollocs of France. Following this they would briefly choose to expand southward into the region of Hispania but their expansion there was halted by a brilliant defence by the local Roman commander, and the two would break out into the first of the many wider Roman-Bretonian conflicts. Most recently they made a massive invasion into the lands of the Prutan Empire of whom was wholly unprepared for the more advanced technology of the incoming Bretonians, and the vast numbers that they had brought to bear against them leading to a large scale victory for the incoming Bretonians. The Kingdom of Bretonia would become embroiled in the larger Orcish Invasion of Europe following this, and in the culmination of the conflict they would lose a large portion of their population and their ancient homeland of France was destroyed leaving them with nothing but their holdings in England. History Main Article : Timeline of the Kingdom of Bretonia Early History The Kingdom of Bretonia began shortly after the retreat of the Elves from France, following the events of the War of Vengeance . Following the departure of the Elves , the Dwarves wanted a new trading partner, and one that would be able to resist the growth of the greenskins that they saw. In the early Franks that entered France the Dwarves found their trading partner. While over time the Dwarves would come to rely more on the Empire than Bretonia the beginning still made the two forever close. Golden Age In the years following the conquering of France the Bretonians would enter into a prolonged two hundred year period of extreme growth. During this time the trading convoys of the Bretonians were being sent as far away as Byzantine and Nehekhara while the armies of Bretonian were only truly apposed by the forces of Rome, and The Empire . Preaching to Western Europe Mathew the Apostle would following the death of Jesus leave Nehekhara for a time travelling to Constantinople where he would found the Roman Catholic Church converting the population there to its belief before travelling to Italy where he was able to convert the population there as well thereby converting the Roman Empire to Christianity. Conversion of the Bretonians Following his conversion of the Romans he would travel with a large grouping of these Romans to the expanding rapidly Kingdom of Bretonia and would be able to convert the monarchy of Bretonia to the worship of the Christian Church of which the Romans would form the Roman Catholic Church, while the Bretonians would form the Fraticelli Church both of which swiftly became the state religion of both nations. Conversion of the Dwarves Departing the Kingdom of Bretonia he would attempt to make his way eastward into the region of Alcase, and Lorraine but was forced to move north and then west by large numbers of Trollocs who blocked his path eventually making him enter the Dwarven Holds of Matron where he remained for almost fifteen years preaching to the Dwarves eventually converting there King of whom renamed their lands the Imperial Empire of Matron and joined the Roman Catholic Church. Fall of France Main Article : War in France The Kingdom of Bretonia would face its most devestating moment in the form of the War in France . Following the disasterous Fall of Hispania the Bretonians understood they were next and so they begin heavily fortifying the Andorra region of France . Unfortunatly their defence would not hold and the orcs would overrun the border, before completely wiping out France in a war that culmninated in the Battle of Lyons . Moving to England "Once I got on the boat I just turned around and watched the coast of my homeland grow smaller and smaller. That was the saddest moment of my life." -Flavias Lancelot When Andorra fell there were elements of the goverment that believed the time to pull the leadership back from the capital was at hand. Unfortunatly this wasn't heeded and the number of people who actually escaped the graveyard that was France was quite small. Of the nearly 13 million Bretonians that lived in France nearly 8.5 million lay dead in France while only 1 million managed to retreat to England with the rest filtering into the borders nations of Alcase and The Empire. Consolidation With the destruction of France the Bretonians are learning to deal with the reality that they went from the second largest Kingdom in Europe to a simple mid-size Kingdom almost overnight. The situation in England while not exactly dire is in jeoperday as the opposing forces are very determined and in the case of the Kingdom of Wales are extremely well organized and populated. At present the main focus of the Bretonians is a defensive posture on the northern flank, while they are going all out on the offensive against the coalition Kingdom of Wales. Geography France Compared to the dark, oppressive and brooding forests of the Empire, the countryside of Bretonnia is relatively calm and prosperous, and the marks of Chaos less apparent. Bretonnia's rolling hills and serene valleys produce abundant crops and fine wines, while the forestlands provide solid timber and good hunting. The Grey Mountains form the natural border between Bretonnia to the west, and the Empire to the east. The northern extension of the Grey Mountains are known as the Pale Sisters, separated from the rest of the range by the Gisoreux gap, the confluence of all the overland trade routes between The Empire, Bretonnia and Rome. With the Fall of France the Kingdom of Bretonia consists of only England England England is a land of extremes. In the northern province of Rohavion their is year long snow, and the land is harsh and inhospitable. Very little farming or agriculture is done in the north, and vast tracts of land are covered by wild forests. In England the Trollocs have not come to exist and because of this the forests are a much less dangerous place then the forests of The Empire. Goverment King of Bretonia Bretonia is ruled with absolute authority by its King. This system of Fuedilism is meant to make sure that the entire kingdom is looked after. The King is the absolute power broker in the Kingdom of Bretonia and despite the fact that there are many below him in power he has the total power. He can remove Dukes from office, strip anyone of whatever rank they have in basically a whim. The King for this reason is someone that if not ruling properly can lead to chatostrophic moments. List of Bretonian Kings Queen of Bretonia Beside the King rules the largely ceremonial position of the Queen. The Queen though has some surprising powers that create a situation that if the King were to fall or become less powerful the Queen could litteraly take control of the Kingdom of Bretonia through the power she has to control the Dukes. The Queen was given these powers over the Dukes during the reign of Mantrian Eisenburg of whom had trouble with several Dukes giving up some of their power because they did not trust him. But during this time they did trust the Queen and so the compromise was that the Queen was given larger powers so that in the case that the King betrayed them the Queen could basically swoop in and save them. List of Bretonian Queens Heir of Bretonia Dukedoms England - Internal Politics.png|Internal Provinces of Kingdom of Bretonia The King gives rule of individual provinces to the control of his Dukes of whome rule over the provinces within the Kingdom of Bretonia. Once there were 39 Dukes in Bretonia, but with the massive destruction of Bretonia during The War in France the number has declined to just 7. The Dukes are usually hereditary leaders but in terms of possible changed the King can at any point remove the rights of a Duke and replace him with someone of his own choice, although this is done only rarely as it creates a lot of opposition if not done right. Dukes then pass leadership down to their Lords of whom rule over smaller territories in the name of the Duke, and their King. Their are thus hundreds of Lords throughout the Kingdom of Bretonia of which owe their loyalty to the Duke that makes them in that position. Demographics Ethnicity England - Demographics.png|Demographics of the Kingdom of Bretonia The Kingdom of Bretonia was different from the other large kingdoms within Europe in that it was dominated by the Frankish ethnicity. This Frankish domination continued for much of their history but when England became a province the Franks begin to emmigrate their to suplement the population with more loyal citizens of Bretonia, and by the time of the Fall of France there were large numbers of Franks in England. The Franks would retreat on mass to England during the Fall of France further supllementing the population of Franks in England and allowing the continuation of a Frankish Kingdom but things had changed in England. As the KIngdom of Bretonia expanded in England they had brought more and more Anglos into their ranks and now they were a serious player in the Kingdom of Bretonia to the point that they needed to rewarded with positions of ranks or elce their might be trouble. Alongside the two major ethnic groups in english Bretonia there exists a large minority group in the form of the Cornish, and the Welsh with the Welsh dominating the dutchy of West Anglia and the Cornish dominating the dutchies of Cornwall and Brusland. Religion The Kingdom of Bretonia was converted to the religion of Christianity following the successful Proselytism of Mathew the Apostle and founded the National Church of Fraticelli after the first Arch-Bishop of Bretonia, and since this day the Kingdom of Bretonia has been near exclusively Christian with other religions barely accepted. Noble Houses Population Major Cities of Bretonia Fortresses of Bretonia Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Franks